


Quay To Your Heart

by SpitfireRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Comfort, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, It's a Very Important Day, OT4, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let my son be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireRose/pseuds/SpitfireRose
Summary: The guys have a special day planned for an oblivious birthday boy.





	Quay To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I wasn't going to write something for my favorite son on his birthday, well here's some fluffy fic for you.

In hindsight, Prompto really should have seen this coming with clues that couldn't have been any more obvious.

But to be fair, he’s been having nice day. Nice, but kinda weird. Like, _really_ weird, a ‘he must have woken in some alternate universe’, _weird_.

First, incidentally, _was_ waking to bright sunlight beaming through the tent’s flap, not a sound but pleasant birdsong. No Gladio grumbling to get his ass up, nor Ignis warning of breakfast getting cold, and not even the champion of sleep himself snoozing away and spooning the blond like no tomorrow. Prompto had risen out of guilt that he ought to be doing something, yet not a clue of what. His stuff was neatly packed away--likely Iggy’s doing--, with casual outfit left to be changed into. Stumbling out of the tent in a hurry, Prompto found no lecture of carelessly sleeping in, instead handed a plate of his favorite breakfast, spicy vegetable omelette. No one joked or teased, only noting that it was good for him to have slept so well, Noct taking the opportunity to not-so-sneakily pass off the offensive vegetation. Prompto figured their concern was warranted, given the daunting Hunts of yesterday, and thought nothing else of it, instead raising an eyebrow at the increasing population of the picky Prince’s peppers piling his plate.

Second, out of the blue, was Noct requesting they take a well deserved break at Galdin Quay. To try and reel in that monster of a fish Navyth had spoke of, and mentioning offhand how Prompto could finally photograph the seaside resort in all its beauty. He wasn’t wrong on both accounts, desire clear at becoming the ‘King of Fishing’, and how the photographer had simply marveled at how the water reflected breathtaking sunsets when last there. Prompto had expected Ignis to shoot the idea down, tuning out the denial he knew was coming, and nearly choked on a mouthful of egg when the Advisor agreed that they could all use a break from camping. Even Gladio, surprisingly, nodded and suggested they spend the night to really enjoy the place to its fullest. Had the blond been paying more attention, he would have noticed how rehearsed the whole conversation had been, and the wave of relief when voicing his own enthusiasm about the well-deserved vacation day.

* * *

The third, oddly enough, was Gladio hoisting the gunslinger’s bag over his shoulder to carry while Ignis checked them in, conversing with Coctura. That was something the big guy rarely ever did for him, strangely insistent and with a shrug that Prompto had his hands full with camera already snapping away. Once in the room, they stripped like the wind into swimwear,--save for Prompto keeping his shirt on--, the three quickly caught by the ever diligent Advisor coming in. There was no leaving until all were swathed in sunscreen, with exceptional care to the fair-skinned blond, finished with a kiss to his nose before that, too, was coated.  

Fourth, now that Prompto thought about it, Noct never _did_ go fishing like he had claimed he wanted to in the first place, as much of the day was spent with silly poses and all smiles wherever the photographer’s eye landed. Leaping cannonballs off the pier, laughing and splashing away, lazily drifting before interrupted with sneaky handfuls of water before retaliated with playful vengeance and victorious kisses. Even on land, there was still fun to be had with burying Gladio in the sand, and getting tossed into the sea when the behemoth freed himself. There had been a contest of creating castles, from crudely basic to an intricate kingdom, before the tides of destruction crumbled them away. Soon, they were all back in the water and at it again with an all-out war, teaming up in pairs in a game of ‘Chickatrice’. In all his life, Prompto could never remember laughing so much and wishing for the day to never end.

Fifth was when golden sun began sinking down the horizon, mesmerizing residents with perfect blends of golds, pinks, and purples. With every second it transformed into a picture more perfect, yet never doing justice. Even the glow of the resort’s lights reflecting upon the water left Prompto breathless, eyes wandering from behind the camera to the others taking in the view. Being breathless was an understatement, and he knows now why so many couples getaway here, gorgeous sunset nothing compared to present company.

“This place is so romantic.” He finds himself murmuring aloud without meaning to, and Gladio looks over, amber eyes warm, settling an arm across shoulders and pulling him close.

“And you get to spend it with us.”

“All _three_ of us.” Noct clarifies with a smile, like there’s some plan the blond’s not in on, but goes unnoticed when a hand shyly finds its way in his.

“You are a lucky man.” Ignis adds, and Prompto’s never agreed so wholeheartedly.

He couldn’t have been any more oblivious to the most obvious.

* * *

Sixth is both that clue, and like the Astrals have personally blessed him with the best bath of all Eos. They're all grown young men, perfectly capable of bathing themselves, but Prompto certainly doesn't complain as they all settle comfortably enough in the suite’s grand tub. It's like there's some unspoken rule that no one's made him aware of, blond not allowed to so much as lift a finger.

He'd think about how weird that is, lavished with distracting kisses whenever he tries, but he loses all train of thought when gentle giant hands lather sandy hair, guiding him to lean back against the big guy’s chest. Every touch is relaxing, and Prompto’s unaware Iggy’s managed to coax his arms away from being shamefully wrapped around his ugly stomach. Noct’s voice is in his ear, murmuring he's beautiful, both Iggy and Gladio humming in agreement. Cute, even, when his face glows neon red, charming freckles on display like brilliant constellations. He's sure he cries at the sweet intimacy of it all, but none speak a word of it as tears are kissed away. Once all nice and clean, he's dried with the fluffiest of the towels, and only teased when dozing off midway in pajamas. Gladio carries him to bed without complaint from either party, tenderly tucked in the middle and surrounded by warmth. Noct’s curled up on his right, Ignis on his left, and Gladio’s arms extending to just barely touch them all from behind the Advisor.

Prompto’s never felt so loved.

* * *

Lucky seven is the final clue when it all clicks into place.

He awakes, cozily cuddled up with the human furnace of a Shield, drifting off like a cat basking in sunlight. Prompto means to get up eventually, but Gladio’s awake and there’s a hand slowly trailing up and down his spine, stroking disheveled blond before sliding back in the soothing rhythm. He nods off a couple times more, vaguely picks up on the swordsman mumbling something with a sort of chuckle when snuggling closer into the warmth.

“Few more minutes.” Gladio tells him, but he doesn’t listen.

A ‘few’ becomes at least a half hour, or so Prompto thinks, before roused at knocking from the door. Groaning, he lazily tries to grasp a pillow to throw in the general direction of the disruption, only flopping the cushion over in a pathetically loose hold and earning another amused snort. The smell of something sweet fills his nose at the door opening, voices whispering, and at last he cracks an eye open.

The room is dark, lit by a sole candle drifting towards him as Noct and Iggy approach the bedside, faces illuminated as Gladio nudges for him to sit up. It’s a small plate of cake that the chef holds, best friend’s unmistakable scrawl in icing all over.

“I know you don’t have fond memories of your birthdays, and you don’t really like celebrating, so we, uh--” Noct starts, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand rather helplessly.

“Figured you wouldn’t mind having fun all day instead of all the fuss.” Gladio picks up on the save with a grin. “Guess we overdid it, huh, Sleeping Blondie?”

“Consider this an extension of festivities.” Ignis adds smoothly, and addressing Prompto’s silent concern. “There’s not so much as a grain of sugar, and completely healthy.”

“Completely full of _vegetables_ \--Prom, you okay?”

He’s okay, just can’t find the ability to speak. He nods, sniffles, and suddenly Noct’s sitting next to him. He knows they’re all feeling terrible now, lip wobbling and hating that he can’t pull himself together to blow out a single candle. Iggy goes to set the dish down, but the gunner shakes his head, puts on a reassuring smile. He doesn’t know how he does it, maybe for the relief once the flame goes out and the lights come back on.

Gladio and Ignis discuss the plans for the rest the day, maybe stay here a bit longer if Prompto wishes.

Speaking of which, Noct asks what he wished for, and getting a smirk that he won’t tell, else it won’t come true.

It’s a simple wish for next year to have another day like this with all four of them together.

And chocobos. Definitely chocobos.


End file.
